The Empty ones
by PsychoGhost25
Summary: Nagisa was suppose to live a normal life but when the darkness comes to this world it corrupts the people of this world Nagisa is thrown into this after he died now known as Husk he seeks revenge but can someone save him from this suffering?
1. Prologe

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction so don't judge anyway this is an AU were my characters that I drew came into Nagisa's world anyway he **turns **into a monster I call Husk more in the story enjoy smiles : )**

Footsteps echoed in the hall slowly one after another the hall ended with a door. the figure put its hand on the knob revealing a brown leathery hand with claws at the end of the finger, a tad bit of cloth sewn into it. The creature grabs the knob and turns it, with a creek the door opens.

**? POV**

The door opens with creek my feet start moving though with some trouble dew to my limp I see a grey room with a bit of decay on the walls this is home my home. Not as nice as my previous life but fine at least for me then i hear a buzzing sound come from my pocket.I pulled it at and answer it but I stay silent. A few seconds go by as I then hear a voice " Don't worry doll it's me I need you to do me a favor that only you can do it" It then went silent I answered with

an annoyed raspy voice " First of all don't call me doll now why would I do you a favor?" I said as my voice starts to sound normal after not talking for a day. " well Doll we know that you had some friends with the same skills you have and we need information on them so your the one we need" he said with a now angry voice " fine i'll do it mr smiles" I hung up before he could reply. Great now I have to face the past well hope they are happy to see me, what am I talking about they won't be happy probably think i'm dead but wonder how Karma is. I thought about it all of it the school the mountain and of course my past life " how long has it been three years when I left it all now I have to go back" I said in a quiet tone well this should be fun Nagisa Shiota right?

-**FLASHBACK-**

**Nagisa POV**

Well today went fine hopefully my students will find out how to do those problems can't belive it's only been three months since I started teaching I put my papers in my folder and begin to leave the school the nice cool breeze flows on me the sun is already starting to set I feel the air one more time as I walk twards my car then I see someone in the coner of my eye right next to me a man in a trench coat he grabs me by the coller I then see who that man is Mr Takaoka he smiles as he holds me tighter "Well hello you brat daddys here now to punish you for what you did to me! Pure insanity is in his eyes I then feel his bloodlust coming from him without any hesitation I try to get his hand off my collar I tried to fight back but he just pushes me down and starts to beat me down im not strong enough to get him off all I feel is pain and him yelling at me "whats the matter kid can't fight back it took me so long to find you and now ill kill you!" he starts to laugh and laugh my body feels so much pain the blood starts to leak from my head then he stops and then a sharp pain goes through my chest he covers my mouth as he removes the knife only to stab me agian im unable to screem I try so hard to get up punch with the last of my strength I even try to bite his hand but he still holds on my body gets weaker and weaker as the light of the sun gowing down dissapears I hear him laugh and starts to walk away but I don't want to die I don't want to leave this world I blackout….

**Hope you all enjoyed the first part of the fanfic I post twice every week please comment to see if I should continue or try something else bye keep being a Psycho smiles : / yes that is my smile hehe bye **


	2. New face

**Hello everyone i'm back sorry for the delay anyway time for part two AHAHAHAHA CHAOS CHAOS**

**Husk POV**

So dark so very dark nothing in sight I endlessly travel in nothing until I open my eyes Nothing but a bright light it burns my skin and eyes "It hurts!" I yell in a rage I feel that im strapped down but I can't bare to feel this light on my skin I brake off my straps and go to the corner of the room that is dark enough to not burn me I then see the room more clearly a small room with a door next to a large mirror the light in the middle of the room underneath a table I can't bare it but why I never had something like this I try to cover my eyes to stop the light going into my eye but my hands if you can even call them that anymore their claws and my skin its covered in a gray leather suit but it goes from my legs to my neck wait but it doesn't feel like i'm wearing anything so then my skin my head I feel leather on my face what is this why can't i feel it on me wait if it's a mask then I could take it off right?! No no no no nonononono my face it's not a mask I waited and waited thinking it was all a dream but I kept looking at my arms and legs both claws I built up enough courage to look at my face I slowly walked to the mirror the scratching sound of my feet now claws echo the room I look then I slowly whisper "no this can't be me NO!" the face of a monster a freak empty eyes filled with empty eye sockets a scar in the middle of my face but they were all over my body I also had sharp teeth attached to my mouth how didn't I even feel the teeth my ears were gone I looked like a doll a rabbit I had ears like a bunny's I start to laugh laugh I feel so lightheaded my head it's pounding like a motherfucker it all starts to go black after a while just need some time

**? POV**

"Do you think he's ready sythen it looks like it or should we leave him in their until his sanity drops to zero?" I start to laugh at the new soldier so funny to see something so weak

**Sythen POV**

"No he's more useful to us with most of his sanity after all we saved him because of the murderous intent coming off him and of course his bloodlust he maybe a great empty for us"

I stare at the young man now a monster someone could of easily mistake him for a doll in just like him being mistaken for a highschool boy still he is indeed useful to us "welcome to the world Husk hopefully you will forget most of your life that will make this easier" a smirk appeared behind my mask this will indeed be interesting.

**Hope all of you psycho's loved part 2 by the way sorry for the wait had to do something in my life so yeah but don't worry I will now post twice every week when I get the chance anyway bye bye.**


	3. Husk of my old self

**Very sorry my psycho's but school had me do a lot of tests but im back now to continue this story anyway enjoy and smile :)**

After a lonely five months Nagisa become more and more insane as time passed so did his own mind and with that his own name became nothing more then a unknown word to him and with his new body he no longer needed food but that would soon change

**Husks POV**

Nothing more interesting then finding ways to destroy this damn light source I been here for who knows how long just waiting. Time time that's all that it is for me not as i'm going anywhere I start to laugh to myself it gets louder after a while. "I… I can't take it anymore" I whisper to myself I look at the light bulb no matter how much it hurts to look. I smile as I finally break my mind nothing but broken now.

**No ones POV**

Husk in one split second jumps towards the bulb using his claws he destroys the bulb with little effort. His body starts twitching as he looks at the glass all he sees is a useless object stopping him the empty eye sockets glow a yellow light in a rhythm. Yellow yellow then red suddenly wires come out the cuts in a speed almost as fast as a bullet the wires hit the glass then it reveals a sharp metal object at the end if it a piece of metal with two tips one longer one and a shorter underneath the longer one. The glass beaks almost instantly as the wires go back into the cuts as fast as when they came out. The room that the glass covered was empty computers on two desk as well as a control panel.

**Husk POV**

Out im out now the people that caged me in this damn hell hole will pay. I could almost feel the bloodlust radiating off of me. A simple room with a bigger purpose but I wasn't going to dwell on that now I was what is it my stomach. Hunger was the only thing I felt my body was twitching I needed food something to eat. I looked around the room a single door leading to a staircase going up. I almost ran up the stairs I was only thinking about one thing food food it has to be around here somewhere as I reach the top I discover a almost empty factory nothing but boxes and machines. No not time for that I need food I'm hungry the large almost open garage door catches my eye. I crawl under it like a lizard using my claws on my hands and feet to go under it in record time. I see a more empty buildings abandoned broken windows, boarded up doors and windows I look around and wait. In that time I sensed something I don't know how but to me it's almost like no no no stop thinking. I only feel hunger now I ran at almost unhuman speed towards the thing I sense jumping on top on building if their in my way. So close so close to "**FOOD SO HUNGRY JUST NEED A SOUL" **I didn't even question what I say just need food. As I get closer to the thing I sensed I see a person they have on dark blue jeans and a dark green hoodie they have a spray paint can on them I now see they wear a black gas mask for spray painting they look like they are in their teens. I stare at then from atop a abandoned building right by them. I silently drop down somehow not making any noise I quietly stalk up behind then my eyes start to glow yellow yellow just as it's about the change the teen turns to face me. **RED** I say in my head the wires with the metal tips leap out of my cuts in my arms legs and of course my head. Just before the kid could get out a scream the wires pierce his flesh in a flash of course he dies having seven metal spikes enter your body at a fast pace just does that.

That's when I see my food a ball of light starts to leave his body I grab it before it leaves my food is his "**SOUL?!"** Before I stop myself I eat it I eat the kids soul "his …..his ...h.." I couldn't even speak I lay down on my knees the blood covers then now and I smell the metallic smell I truly am a husk of my old self who even was I again and what have I become?

**Well my psycho's hope you enjoyed it also hope it was worth the wait anyway smiles : )**


	4. Just a dream of blood lust WIP

**Hello sorry for not posting as I have been really busy but im back HEHEHEHE anyway yeah I will update this story after the last of my work is done in a few days see ya later.**


End file.
